placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Theft Timeline
This timeline shows the events in order in Auto Theft, it's 6 DLCs, Auto Theft Agency Wars, Auto Theft First Response, Auto Theft: Comic and Auto Theft City Control, including it's Final Round DLC. Prior to December 2018, there were two different timelines, one the result of the other being altered. In December 2018 this was retconned and removed from canon, so the Time Travel Ark and the Additional Plot of First Response do not happen. This photo can also be used to view the timeline The following years have pages on this wiki: 1913, 1939 1945, 1960, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2023, 2024 and 2033. Auto Theft media occurs in this chronology: *Main Story *Time Travel Ark (Non-canon) *Nelson Ark *Inmate Ark *Despicable Me Ark *Syndicate Ark *Rivalry Ark *Auto Theft First Response (additional plot) (Non-canon) *Auto Theft First Response (core plot) *Inspector Ark *Time Travel Ark (prologue) (Non-canon) *Auto Theft City Control *Auto Theft Agency Wars *Final Round *Auto Theft: Comic Canon Timeline 2013 May 6th - May 30th *Main story 2014 July 23rd *Nelson Ark September 19th *The Final Heist December 26th - December 31st *Most of the Inmate Ark 2015 January 1st - January 8th *Remaining Inmate Ark August 22nd - August 25th *Despicable Me Ark October 14th - October 16th *Syndicate Ark November 22nd - November 26th *Rivalry Ark December 14th - December 23rd *Auto Theft First Response (core) 2016 January 25th - January 28th *Inspector Ark March *Auto Theft City Control April 8th - May 6th *Auto Theft Agency Wars May 6th and beyond *Post-Agency Wars (The Struggle Continues), no power, city left in ruins July 14th *Final Round 2017 January 18th * Auto Theft: Comic (January 2017) Non canon Timeline Unknown Date, thousands of years ago *Arriving from August 25 2015, Michael Ramsbottom and Silas Ramsbottom come to the Safe Haven. Silas remains here and Michael goes to December 1st 2015. 20th Century *Silas Ramsbottom has a child and names him Michael. Semi-omnipotent being known as Dr Ponty accidentally grants the baby free time travelling abilities, and cannot revoke them. Michael's story continues, see August 25th 2015 Original. 2013 November 13th *Time Travel Ark at the hands of Michael Ramsbottom. *Bolingbrooke penitentiary destroyed, Mark dies. (Inmate Ark prevented) *Gang girls, including Jessica, wiped out. (Rivalry Ark prevented) *Vito's business destroyed, Vito himself killed. *The syndicate destroyed. (Syndicate Ark prevented) *Francis murdered. (Further preventing all three arks) 2015 March 27th *Bolingbrooke penitentary rebuild finished. August 25th (Original) *Despicable Me Ark *Lucy Wilde murders Silas Ramsbottom. Michael is enraged and goes on a time travelling rampage to erase certain events which impacted his dad. (See 2013 for events) August 25th (After 2013 events) *Despicable Me Ark. *After altering 2013, Michael Ramsbottom somehow stops Lucy murdering Silas Ramsbottom and instead wounds him. Michael takes Silas to the Safe Haven (see above). December 1st - December 6th *Auto Theft First Response (Additional) *Michael arrives in December 1st. (See "Unknown Date" above) Dr Ponty gets the protagonists of First Response to murder Michael Ramsbottom to protect the fabric of space-time, as he was causing fractures by altering the past. Michael is killed, Silas' fate is left unknown.